The Soldier Gale Hawthorne
by Shadow2252
Summary: Set after MockingJay, Gale and Katniss have to team up again to save Paylor. Not knowing if Katniss hates him for what he did 3 years ago Gale starts to dread this journey.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything all rights go to Ms. Collins. This is going to start out slow and if i get anything wrong please correct me.**

It's been 3 years since the rebellion and still there is a war. Why? Because Snow had a back up plan if he were to fail groups that he organized before he died that would still continue this war. But it's still better than what it was no more games and there's enough food to go around but there's still this war.

I'm a soldier fighting for peace for my people and I have lost a lot along the way. Every war has its price a price that sticks with you for the rest of your life. My name is Gale Hawthorne and I am a soldier and now leader of Squad 451 being the leader I was able to pick my team who consists of Johanna Mason, My brother Rory, Thom, and Enbornia who I don't fully trust but is a great asset on the team.

_**In District 8**_

We've been in 8 for the past six months fighting off what's left of Snows groups he formed before he died. 8 never recovered after the bombings and his the main control front for Snows groups. But today we get to go home back to district 2 and see our families then regroup in 2 months to come back to fight. I've always hated going back home and go back to reality and nightmares. Back at home I don't get the same respect I get with my team everyone knows about the bombing with Prim and to this day me and Katniss haven't said or seen each other in the past 3 years.

Suddenly my thoughts are cut short by the sound of Rory voice. "Gale the hovercraft will be here soon." I lift up my backpack and swing it over my shoulders. I hear the hovercraft coming to the landing stripe we set up with flares. "Alright Rory lets gets you home." Side by side me and Rory walk to the hovercraft and as soon as the doors open I almost pass out in shock. "Haymitch what the hell are you doing here!"

We take our seats in the hovercraft and it begins to take off back to district 2. Then Haymitch breaks the silent. "I have new orders for this Squad. President Paylor, has been kidnapped and we need the help of this Squad to find her and get her back." I look around at my team we all share the same expressions from anger to worry of her safety.

Johanna finally speaks up. _This ought to be good._ "What the how in the hell did she get kidnapped! Were her guards too busy picking their noses to notice she was gone!" I laugh to myself and Haymitch explains more. "They were under attack when it happened the guards were out gunned and out numbered no survivors.

_Well that's a way to shut Johanna up_. Johanna looks away and sits back down in her chair. I guess its my turn to speak."You said outnumbered? If you haven't notice we are the smallest Squad." Haymitch chuckles. "You will have new recruits brought to this team." Rory face lights up. "New recruits? Like who if I may ask?" Haymitch's eyes find mine I already know I'm not going to like what he has to say. "The new recruits are Me I will not fight I will be your eyes and ears.

Then we have Beetee, Peeta Mellark. _Really Peeta sure lets invite my past back to haunt me all you need is one more name_. And Finally Katniss Everdeen. _You have got to be fucking kidding!_

After Haymitch says her name everyone is staring at me and I clench my fists."So when do we take action?" I ask Haymitch and all the attention goes back to him."As soon as we get to District 2 gather your things cause we all are heading to 12 then the Capital." I nod my head in frustration. "Why do we have to go to 12 can't we just fly straight to the Capital?" Rory gives me an angry look all my family is back at 12 and Rory always flies back to 12 to visit them. Then when we are needed back in the field my family come with him to say goodbye.

"The rest of our team is back at 12 Gale and we are staying there until we get the go ahead to fly to the Capital" says Haymitch. I sigh in approval and try to get some sleep when we get to district 2 we all quick grab our things and head our way to 12.

**Thats the end of Chapter 1 next Chapter Gale and Katniss Reunion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story will mostly be written in Gales P.O.V other than that hope you enjoy!**

When we land in 12 I feel as though I could pass out. My mind is spinning I see Rory talking to Haymitch and they both look nervous. I feel someone tap my shoulder and turn around to see its Johanna she looks worried.

"Hey you're our leader so get your shit together don't show your weakness so much." She whispers. "I know I'm sorry I'll get it together."

I look past Johanna and see Haymitch signaling me over to him. "Listen Johanna make sure you know who stays out of trouble. I have to talk to Haymitch I'll meet you all in the morning."

she nods and walks out of the hovercraft as I make my way towards Haymitch I feel a speech coming on.

"Listen everyone is split up and are staying a different places lucky you you're staying with me." I give Haymitch a confused look. "Why can't I stay with my family?"Haymitch starts walking out of the hovercraft. "Your family's house is full plus we need to talk come follow me."

I roll my eyes and do what I'm told. After 3 years 12 still is a mess but its cleaned up better than what is was. Haymitch says not many people are living but will as so as its ready. "Me and Peeta share a house but he won't be there tonight he's staying with Delly" (who has been Peeta's friend before the games.)

_Weird I thought Katniss and Peeta would be living together? _ That's when I hear it that sweet voice I've been dying to hear again Haymitch quick pulls me in front him and begins to whisper to me. "Listen I need you to pull your hood up and act like we barely know each other she can't you you're here yet now go one my Que."

I pull my hood up quickly and I hear walk right behind me and stops. "Haymich we need to talking right now!" _Shit she knows its me should I turn around? _Haymitch clears his throat. "Okay sweetheart just give me one second." Haymitch signals me to follow him with my back still turned to her he whispers."There is a building right behind me I need you to hide there and wait until I tell you to move." I shake his hand and begin to walk towards the building not daring to look back. _That was a close one but why do I need to hide?_

When I enter what used to be a house I quickly pull out one of my gadgets from my backpack which makes me able to hear what there saying its starts off with Katniss. "Haymitch who was that?" _I knew she would know it was me._ "That was no one just a messenger giving more info about the Paylor incident." _Good call old man._ "Oh, listen I know its crazy to even be thinking this is he here? Is he even coming at all I know this is his team Rory told me awhile ago." Katniss pauses for a moment to gather her thoughts if I were able to see her face I would know how to read her thoughts right away.

I hear Haymitch put his hand on her shoulder. "I don't know sweetheart is it so bad if he does show up?" _I wonder if he knows I'm listening? Knowing Haymitch he should already know the answer to. _"If he cared he would be here to help end this once and for all. Haymitch he makes me feel cold, he's a coward he's not the Gale I once knew." Haymitch grunts."Maybe he is on his way here and maybe he's closer than you think." Katniss laughs but she sounds more angry than ever. "He's not coming Haymitch and don't even bother recruiting him! If he wanted things to be done sooner he should've came back with me and Peeta, plus you! Gale never comes to even visit his family! I hate him for than it make me feel like a cold person even thinking about it!"

_That's enough I need to show her I'm here!_ I'm about to run out. Then Haymitch asked the question I've been waiting to hear the answer to for a long time. "What about Prim? Do you still blame him for that?" I stop dead in my tracks after he asks that and wait for her answer. Katniss chokes "After you two started the investigation for her death I finally came clear that he didn't do it. But if they were his I hate him forever and I still hate him for it I just put all my anger towards him." I know she crying now I here her snuffle and the guilt hurts even more now. _I never should've thought of those stupid bombs!_

Haymitch and Katniss hug and she heads back to her house, I wait till its clear to walk up to Haymitch. "I have no idea why you didn't tell her I was here but I don't want to know cause I'm leaving she doesn't' want me here and I don't want to be here." Haymitch doesn't say anything so I start walking back to the hovercraft. On my way back the the hovercraft I don't watch where i'm going and run right into someone knocking us both to the ground quickly I get up the give them a hand. "Sorry about that here let me help you up." When I see his face I stand frozen in place. "Hey Gale its been a long time." Peeta grabs my hand and get up and I finally find my voice. "Yeah long time huh?" And we both shake hands.


	3. Chapter 3

This is just an author note.

Hi everyone! I'm thinking of changing everything about this book. Why? Because after I saw mockinging jay a new idea came to mind. So this is what I came up with what something went wrong during the recuse mission? What if Gale didn't make it back? And is assumed to be dead. Then with Peeta being hijacked how will Katniss cope without her best friend? I already have the first two chapters written if I should keep writting this one please let me know so that way I'll just write two separate books instead of deleting this one.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
